Mysteries
by itsliz
Summary: When Beck and Jade first meet, they can't quite figure each other out.
1. Chapter 1

Jade sighed as she sat down at a desk in the far back corner of the room. She flipped her long, silky, black hair over her shoulder and took a sip of her coffee, staring at the clock over the classroom door. It was 7:26, which meant the day would be over in exactly 7 hours and 4 minutes. And after that only 8 more months of this torture! Wow, optimism was not her thing. She was dreading the first day of school even more than she had been previously, if that was possible. At least she wasn't a freshman any more, that had been terrible. People might finally give her the respect she deserved, and not just because she carried scissors around and had the body of a Victoria's Secret Angel.

The class was slowly filling up. The students varied between the two extremes of creepily excited and morbidly depressed. Jade knew which category she would fall in. Finally the teacher came in, and Jade adjusted her short grey skirt and sat up taller. Just as the teacher, Mr. Thornton who taught advanced literature, was shutting the door, a boy slipped in just after the bell rang.

It was far from subtle when every girl in the room immediately stared at him, eyes wide, hypnotized by his good looks. Jade couldn't disagree, this guy was tall, tan, and had some seriously prefect chin length hair that was begging her to run her fingers through it. But she found it disgusting how all these idiotic girls were acting like they had never seen an attractive guy before. Beck Oliver was one of the most irritating people she knew, and no matter how great his hair was that didn't change his personality. Or should she say his lack of one.

"Sorry, sorry I can explain." Beck said, completely out of breath.

_Well this should be interesting, _Jade thought to herself. She couldn't wait to hear what could've gone wrong in pretty boy's perfect little life.

"No thank you, Mr. Oliver. You've already delayed the entire class so there's no need to make these innocent students wait any longer for you now is there?"

Jade couldn't mask her smile as Beck shook his head, defeated.

"Well stop just standing there! Or do your legs not work? Is that why you were late? You may need to see a doctor." Mr. Thornton continued to rant and Beck just shook his head again indicating that his legs were fine. "Oh so that's not the issue here? Then you must be blind because there is obviously an open desk next to Ms. West! I strongly advise that you sit there within the next five seconds or you'll be spending a lot more time there in detention later!"

Jade bit down on her tongue to hide her laughter as Beck casually sat down. He stared straight ahead at the board as the rest of the class moved on to the boring first day lecture. Jade wasn't paying attention though; she was waiting to see what Beck would do next. After waiting the entire class, he still hadn't reacted. And this was exactly what irritated her about him. He was a cold hard stone, freaking emotionless. Ever since she met him last year (well not exactly met, more like she poured her coffee on him for hitting on her best friend, Cat) she had never seen him with any emotion. When he acted it was incredible, but in real life he was a boring, blank slate, and nothing ever seemed to rattle him. He was so opposite from Jade it frustrated her. I mean she poured hot coffee on him and he did nothing! He was such a mystery, and yet he wasn't. He was as clear as his locker, but there wasn't anything to see.

Or so she thought.

**A/N: yes I'm back! well i never really left i just couldn't write anything worth posting. we'll see how this goes! Please review with some ideas for this story or anything else because i seriously have none! thanks! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Beck sighed in relief when the bell finally rang; releasing him from the worst class he had ever endured. It wasn't his fault Robbie had called him, begging for a ride when he was already halfway to school. It's not like he could've let one of his best friends miss the first day! So after being completely humiliated by the teacher Beck was forced to sit next to _her._ Jade West. Or as she was commonly known among the school; The Wicked Witch of the West. And boy did she live up to her nickname. Beck had only encountered her once, the time she had poured steaming hot black coffee into his perfect hair last year. After that he had steered clear of the demon girl, but he couldn't deny he was somewhat intrigued by her behavior.

What possessed her to act the way she did? As far as Beck knew her life was perfect. She was a straight A student with incredible talent in singing, dancing, acting and writing. Not only this but she was drop dead gorgeous and her father was filthy rich. No matter how hard he tried, Beck could not find a flaw about this girl.

Well, besides her personality. The whole school saw her as a cold hearted bitch! He had to admit she acted like one all the time, with seemingly no reason besides she could get away with it! That bothered Beck more than anything, how she just walked all over people without a care in the world. She had even made this one nerd pee his pants last year because he ran into her in the hallway. Who does that? But despite what everyone thought about her, Beck still wanted to know more. There was obviously something wrong in her life. He had an unexplained desire to prove, even if it was just to himself, that she was _not_ a cold hearted bitch.

Yes of course there's a back story to this. When Beck was only seven years old, his grandpa died of Alzheimer's. Beck never understood what was wrong with his Grandpa when he was little, so he treated him completely normal. The day before he passed away, Beck's family went to visit him in the hospital. His Grandpa was as delusional as ever and didn't remember anyone. Beck's parents and aunts and uncles were all crying and most of them left the room, so Grandpa Oliver talked to little Beck. He took Beck's hand and looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Now little boy, you haven't seen the world yet, and you've never been in love, but you're one of the kindest people I've ever known. You always treat me with love and act like there's nothing wrong, when we all know there is. So I need you to do one last thing for me. Promise me you'll never stop being kind. Look for the light in people, even when it seems like they're covered in darkness. Because it's always the ones that don't let anybody in, those are the ones that need someone the most, kid. Never forget that."

And so he didn't. When he got older, Beck realized what had been wrong with his grandfather, but he had never heard anyone say anything more wise or more true in his entire sixteen years of life. So he honored his promise, and therefore made himself a promise. He would help Jade West, whether she wanted it or not.

His opportunity came much sooner than he expected. After school that day he had to stay after to adjust his schedule with the guidance counselor, and when he finally went out to the parking lot, she was there. It seemed like fate to him, to find her completely alone like this. He started jogging towards her, eager to talk to her away from teachers and students and everything, just Jade, and to finally uncover some of the mysteries about her life. She was just sitting facing away from him on a bench, her long, shiny hair blowing in the wind. Beck opened his mouth to say hi, but as he got closer he noticed her shoulders slightly shaking, and he realized she was crying.

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who's reading this! I really hope you like it and let me know if you have any good ideas because I feel like this could go in a lot of different direcitons. xoxo**


End file.
